


More or Less: Malira

by moonlightcalls



Series: Drabbles to Teen Wolf, More or Less [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst, Background Relationships, Break Up, College, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Monster of the Week, Non-Binary Malia, Nonbinary Character, Off-screen Relationship(s), Other, POV Kira, POV Malia, Rating May Change, Stiles Stilinski & Kira Yukimura Bromance, Warnings May Change, non binary malia any which way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Malia is non-binary in all the drabbles. Sometimes agender, sometimes bigender, sometimes genderfluid, demi, ect.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. #3 Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Malia is non-binary in all the drabbles. Sometimes agender, sometimes bigender, sometimes genderfluid, demi, ect.

“What are you doing?”

Malia looked over their shoulder to see Kira standing at the doorway of--of Kira’s bedroom. They turned back to their bag, shrugging helplessly.

“I--” Malia took a deep breath. “My mother called I need to head home.”

“So what?” Kira asked. “You were just going to pack up and leave. Just like that? No trace, no nothing, and, and walk out of my life?”

“I shouldn’t have even come here.” They flinched at the warmth of Kira’s hand on the middle of their back. “Kira.”

“I’m asking please, please,” her voice cracked. “Don’t go. Malia, don’t go… Because I don’t know if I can take you back next time.”


	2. #8 Kiss

“So, do I get a kiss?” Malia leaned over smiling.

“Yes, you do,” Kira said moving closer, but stopping right before their lips met. “For ten tickets, that is.”

“Ten!” Malia exclaimed leaning back. “I thought kisses were one?”

“Yeah, but you’re definitely going to do more than kiss me,” she giggled, because Malia was already counting tickets.

“Very true. Why don’t I pay fifteen, and then we get out of here to get our faces painted from Erica?” they said, pulling Kira away from the kissing booth.

“But I still have twenty minutes left!”

“Don’t worry I got Danny to cover for you.”

“Oh. Okay then, let’s go get cotton candy too!”

Malia laughed when Kira sped up, and started to drag them to the food stands.


	3. #11 Traitor

“You traitor!” Malia yelled out from the ground.

“I did what I did to survive!” Kira was holding herself on Stiles. Both of them were giggling at the sight before them.

Malia was on her back, being attacked by small humans and wolf pups alike. Malia screeched when Erica and Boyd’s youngest gave her a wet willy.


	4. #14 Commitment

“Lydia!” Malia whined, face down on Lydia’s bed.

“Malia, lacrosse is a commitment.”

“Where does it say it’s a commitment for the significant other? I did not sign up for this! At all!”

“It’s called support.”

“How is wearing my girlfriend’s hoodie with her number not support?”

“Fine, it’s called not be a slob. It has grass stains!”


	5. #21 Torn

“What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?” Kira asked, rather frantically while poking Stiles on the side. “Stiles! Help meeee!”

“Oh my god, woman,” he muttered, trying to bat her away. He missed. “Go bug Scott. He’s the romantic one."

“But he’s asleep!”

“And I’m not?” He cracked an eye open.

“Well, I don’t know. I just know he’s in his room with Allison and Isaac.”

He wrinkled his nose. “Oh, yeah. No. Okay, come here. We’ll brainstorm.” He then opened up his blanket, and patted what little was left of the couch.

She snuggled close, hugging him. “Okay, so you see, I’m torn between…”

They fell asleep before Kira made a decision. She did add more to the list, and also fell off the couch when Stiles kicked her.


	6. #24 Family

“Okay. So, I’m warning you now that my family… is kinda… a lot. Okay? I mean they can get kinda crazy. I’m telling you this, so you can’t say I didn’t warn you,” Malia said earnestly.

“We are literally going to see them in five minutes,” Kira said blandly. “We are five minutes away from you aunt’s house.”

“Yeah?” they asked, side eyeing her. “Still told you.”

“Oh my god,” Kira muttered, she continued louder. “You’re lucky I love you.”


	7. #31 Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia is a merperson. And has no social skills.

“Kira!” Stiles yelled. “Come on! We’re going to be the last ones there!”

“Hold on!” she yelled back, poking her head out of the bathroom door. She then looked back, frowning at her reflection. She wanted to leave her hair down, Erica and Lydia took her shopping for a new swimsuit earlier in the week. It was was more revealing than she was really comfortable with, but hey, she didn’t buy it. She felt naked with her hair up, but knowing how her friends played--and her own competitive streak, she needed to.

“I will leave!” he yelled again. “Even though I really don’t want to be the only single there. I will!”

“Okay, okay!” She then jumped into her capris and pulled on her oversized hoodie. Kira then rushed to her room to grab her backpack.

As she rushed down the stairs, Stiles yelled he was leaving. She almost tripped trying to go faster, just to see that he was on the couch reading a book.

Kira couldn’t help but blink. Her best friend everyone.

“You’re such an asshole,” she said, kicking his leg. “Get up. I’m driving now.”

“Fine, fine.” He got up with a stretch and yawn and instead of letting his arm drop, he pulled her close, and kissed her forehead. “Should put your hair in a braid. Scott really wanted to play flag football, and you know how Erica gets.”

“But then I can’t drive… Stiles, that’s not fair.” But she was already following him out the door, undoing her hair.

The time to the car, to the beach was relatively quiet. If you can count both of them fighting over the radio, and singing loudly enough for people to stare (and a couple kids to giggle, and join in at red lights) when they did agree, quiet, then yes, it was.

They walked over to their friends to find that Allison, Isaac, and Scott went to go grab ice cream.

“Aw man!” Stiles pouted. “This is why Kira is my best bro. Kira?”

“Sorry, I’m going to look for shells. Raincheck?”

“Sure,” he sighed, flopping onto the towel. “Leave me to sunburned.”

“Isaac mentioned that Derek might drop by,” Lydia said, not bothering to look away from her magazine.

Kira laughed at how Stiles turned red--it almost matched one of his worser sunburns. “Have fun,” she said taking the plastic bucket they brought.

She walked some time, picking shells up on the way, and before she knew it she was in a secluded place. It was peaceful, and the only other sound beside the waves was her half singing, half humming to a song she couldn’t remember the name of.

When her bucket was almost full Kira heard a splash, and thought she saw something from the corner of her eyes. She whipped her head around, hoping that someone didn’t hear her awful singing voice. Not seeing anything, she frowned turning back to her task. But it happened again.

“Hello?” she called out. When there was no reply, she turned back. And was interrupted again, but this time instead of a splash, it was from something hitting her head. “Ow!” Kira exclaimed, dropping her bucket to clutch at the back of her head. She rubbed feeling something slightly wet, but looking at her head she didn’t see any blood. She would sure have one hell of a headache later though.

She looked down at her feet, annoyed at how the shells had fallen out. But was surprised to find a relatively small conch. Bewildered she looked around slowly.

Someone threw a conch at her.

She was alone.

And the back of her head was facing the ocean…

She focused her eyes to the water… and was pretty sure she saw a tan face peaking out of the water, with long brown hair fanning out.

“Hey!” she shouted. “You know that wasn’t very nice!”

Even if it was pretty--and even if she did put it in the bucket. Kira was going to continue, even go as far as to swim closer to them when her name was called. She turned to the source to see that Jackson was on his way over.

“Come on Kira! You like missed the whole day.” He was right, it was already sunset. “They were trying to get the fire started when I left. Let’s go eat.”

“Yeah, okay, just wait a sec--” she stopped short when there was nothing in the water anymore. “Uhh, I stepped on something and. Dropped the bucket. Help?”

“Sure,” he said coming over. He took the bucket and they continued to refill it.

Kira couldn’t help to look back as they left. She thought she saw a bright red wink at from the blue. She blinked, looking to the water to Jackson several times wondering if it was just her imagination, before he asked her, “What?”

“Nothing… So is Stiles all red?”

“Nope, Derek helped him put on sunscreen.” He shot her a sly look, making her laugh. “Though I guess he did get red then.”

Jackson continued to tell her of what the other had got up to. She laughed, and asked questions at the right time… but couldn’t get that face out of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeap. malia threw a conch shell at kira. i repeat, no social skills.


	8. #35 Blind

“I’m blind,” Malia said with dawning horror.

“It’s not like you can’t smell at all,” Allison pointed out. “It could be worse.”

“You humans can’t smell. This is the worse.” He pouted.

Both Malia and Allison ignored Stiles who was waving his hands. Well, Malia ignored him, Allison couldn’t even see him. She wasn’t even facing Malia.

“This still sucks,” they said, and moved Allison so she was facing the group.

“Guys! I can’t understand you!” Kira yelled. “You need to write it down!”

After a minute Allison spoke again. “Malia is in love with you!”

“Shut up!” he growled, tackling the other teenager.

Stiles cackled gleefully in the background.

“What?!” Kira yelped. “Guys, we shouldn’t fight!”


	9. #39 For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the fluff

“And this is for you,” Malia said giving her a green bag that had a snowman on it.

“Malia, I thought we said we weren’t going to get each other anything.” She smiled anyway taking the gift. She started sifting through the tissue paper, a little cautious.

“Oh, please, like I didn’t find the tickets.”

“Malia!” Kira laughed. “Besides, those aren’t even for Christmas anyway. I was going to give them to you later.”

“What? Like a New Year’s present? Come one, come on open it.”

Kira finally did and gasped. She took the burgundy sweater out, and hugged it to her face. Malia grinned.

“You got me cashmere?”

“Two actually. I know, I’m the best spouse a lady could ask for.” They laughed when their spouse smacked them playfully, her face was still in the sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are great!


End file.
